


The Sugden-Dingle Boys

by TheRobronLife



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Chapter One-Christmas Day, Daddy Robron, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRobronLife/pseuds/TheRobronLife
Summary: Collection of little fanfics about Robrons little boys.





	The Sugden-Dingle Boys

'Merry Christmas beautiful!' Whispered Robert, as he snuggled with his husband, Aaron.

'Merry Christmas gorgeous.' Aaron whispered back, enjoying the next five minutes before the alarm went for seven o'clock and their boys would come bounding through their door, excited to open their presents.

'Think Santa's come?' Robert asked with a smile.

'I think you ate the carrot and mince pie and drunk the milk, and I think I put the presents under the tree.' Aaron replied back, grinning. Robert laughed, hearing a quiet knock on the door. He looked over to the alarm. 6:58.

'Two more minutes.'

'Ok Daddy.' Their eldest son, five year old Jacob said, as they heard the pattering of feet, as Jacob whispered to his four year old brother that 'Daddy and Dada weren't ready yet.'

'Meanie!' Aaron said, Robert turning his head and smiling.

'You're mine for another ninety odd seconds!' He grinned as he started to tickle Aaron, who let out a loud laugh, trying to tickle Robert back.

Then they heard another little knock. Robert looked over. 6:59.

'Just another minute!' Robert called, winking at Aaron who kept telling him off for being mean. The clock turned 7:00.

'Ok, boys you can come in now!' Robert called out, as he and Aaron sat up in their matching grey t-shirts and black trackies (a gift from Chas from the Christmas before). They grinned as their two boys ran inside, jumping into their Dads' arms. 

'Merry Christmas!' They yelled, as Aaron hugged Jacob and kissed his head, his blonde curly hair tickling his nose. Robert held Teddy , bouncing him on his lap, his piercing blue eyes half open as he giggled his head off.

'Dada, did Santa come?' Jacob asked, seriously.

'Oh I don't know? Shall we have a look!'

'Daddy!' Jacob called to Robert, who was currently having his face squished by an overexcited Teddy.

'We're seeing if Santa came!' 

The four of them went down, Robert and Aaron carrying their sons down the stairs, who went 'Yay!' When they saw Santa had had his mince pie and milk, and that Rudolph had his carrot. They went over to the tree, seeing the piles of presents that Aaron had put down earlier that morning.

'All for me?' Asked Teddy.

'Not all of them are for you mate! There for all of us!' Aaron said, sitting him on his lap.

'Can you read the tag?' Aaron asked, picking up a present for Teddy.

'T-oh Teddy! L-ah-ver Dada ah-n-d Daddy! Kiss. Kiss.' He yelled as he ripped open the paper, gasping as he saw what he got.

'Marshall!' He shouted as he held up a cuddly Paw Patrol dog.

'I love him!' He turned round, hugging Aaron.

'Thank you Dada.' He reached over to Robert.

'Thank you Daddy!'

'You're welcome baby!' 

'My turn! My turn!' Jacob announced as he chose a present, reading the tag:

'To Jakey, love Dada and Daddy xx.' He tore open the paper, grinning as he saw what he got.

'Spiderman!' He called out, as he picked up his superhero costume.

'Thank you Dada, thank you Daddy!' He said quickly as Robert helped him put it away for later.

'I can wear it for dinner!'

'Course matey!' 

They opened more presents, Aaron getting a new watch from Robert, engraved with their wedding date. A bright blue sweatshirt from Jacob and new trainers from Teddy. Robert got an engraved eternity ring on a thin silver chain from Aaron, reading 'Forever and Always. A xx.' From Teddy he got a pineapple shirt and Jacob got him a blue, purple and pink pair of slipper socks.

'We love them boys! Thank you!' They said, winking at each other, knowing the other chose the gifts.

'Look. You've got another present, Teddy!' Teddy smiled, toddling over to pick it up.

'T-oh Teddy, love Jakie. Kiss. Kiss. You got me a present?' He asked his brother, who shrugged.

'Daddy got it for me to give you.'

'Oh.' Teddy ripped open the paper, grinning as he got a minion annual.

'Thank you smelly!' He grinned at his brother, who went and hugged him.

'Aww!' Their Dads' went as Robert took a photo that was sure to be framed. Jacob then opened his gift from Teddy, a Noddy Annual. Robert took another photo of the boys hugging.

'My babies!' 

'Rob, you softie!' Robert composed himself, smiling. He was so happy.

'Whens our Auntie Livvy coming?' Jacob asked.

'Soon mate!'

'Will she like the present me and Teddy got her?'

'Sure she will!'

'Is Uncle Addy and Auntie Vicky and Holly coming as well?' Teddy asked, as he helped Jacob into his Spiderman outfit.

'Everyone's coming!'

'Even Nana Chas and GrandPaddy and Uncle Leo?'

'Yes!'

'And Gramma Diane and Grandad Doug?'

'Yes Teddy.' Aaron said, helping Robert bin all the paper.

'And..and..'

'Jesus Teddy the man said everyone is coming!'

'In the whole world?'

'Yes Teddy everyone in the world is coming!' Robert laughed.

'No way! Is the house big enough?' He asked, gasping as Robert nodded his head.

'This will be the best Christmas ever!' He shouted.

And it certainly was.


End file.
